Simple static memory cells, for example, may be flip-flops which are composed of two transistors coupled with feedback. Flip-flops have two defined operating states. In each state one of the transistors is conductive and the other is blocked. Flip-flops can be switched from the one stable operating state to the other through an input signal at one of the two transistors, i.e., the input transistor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,239 (Re. 32,071) describes a memory cell which has high power and space requirements. For memory cells that have transistors, additional components, especially resistors, must be used in order to adapt the operating parameters of the transistors to each another. These additional components must also be connected with the transistors via connection lines. This results in a relatively high amount of circuit complexity. This becomes significant, in particular, for the integration of the memory cell on semiconductor chips. In such integrated memory cell arrangements, it is desirable to keep the space requirement for the individual memory cells, as well as for the connection of these individual memory cells, as small as possible, in order to integrate the largest possible number of memory cells on a semiconductor chip.